Frozen Kinktober
by Anon 9999
Summary: In the spirit of Kinktober, I decided to spend the next month making short little one-shots of pure smut for Frozen. Hope you guys enjoy.
1. Deep Throat (Hans, Anna)

Frozen Kink October

Chapter 1: Deep Throat (Hans/Anna)

Far away from the bustle of Queen Elsa's coronation party, in a small guest bedroom, the Queen's younger sister, Princess Anna and her dashing Prince Hans were having their own private, raunchy fun.

The fun being the visiting Prince shoving his meaty cock down as deep as he could go down the Princess's slim, wet throat.

Hans gazed down at Anna, a proud smirk on his handsome face. His hands were holding on tight to Anna's head, his fingers threading through hair, messing up her bun. Anna was hard at work, moving up and down Hans's shaft as quick as she could, sloppy gagging noises escaping her mouth as she slobbered on his dick. Her soft pink lips were stretched around his thick girth and her tongue stoked underneath his cock. Her saliva coated his cock and drool dripped down her chin and onto her chest, staining her fancy dress.

Hans was certainly surprised by this turn of events. He thought the Princess an innocent little flower, unaware of the more carnal side of life, but when she brought him to this bedroom, fell to her knees and pulled his pants down, he was at a loss for words. Sensing his shock, Anna looked up to him, a lusty smile on his face as she nuzzled his quickly hardening cock, her sweet voice cooing at his size and girth. She told of all the smutty romance novels she'd read and wanted to try what she read for herself in real life. And when her mouth wrapped around his cock and she shoved herself down to the base of his cock, her button nose tickling his pubic hair, Hans decided to just go along with it and enjoy the ride.

Hans could feel himself getting closer to release. She may be an amateur, but Anna had real talent in cock sucking and Hans knew he wasn't going to last much longer. His fingers gripped her hair even tighter and he thrusted his hips into her face, shoving his cock as deep as he could down her mouth. Anna was choking around the thick shaft buried in throat, she was running out of air and her fingers desperately grasped Hans's legs, her eyes rolling back up into her head. She absolutely loved this. She was nervous at first, but as time went on she grew more and more enamoured with the act of deep throating. She had been masturbating in private for years to her favourite passages from her favourite novels, dreaming of using her throat to please a nice big cock. And now, she was finally living her dream, and she couldn't be happier.

With a deep groan, Hans came, still thrusting down Anna's throat, his thick cum shooting down her gullet to settle comfortably in her belly. Riding out the last waves of pleasure, Hans pulled out of Anna's mouth, firing off the last few rounds of cum into her open mouth, over her face and down her body. Once the last spurt had left the tip, Hans let go of Anna's head and watched the Princess fall to the floor, coughing up the Prince's seed, trying to catch her breath.

Once she had got her breath back, Anna gazed up at Hans, a blissful smile on her beautiful face. Hans smiled back down at her and stoked her freckled cheek gently with the back of his hand. Anna closed her eyes and leaned into the gentle touch. Hans grinned down at the Princess. When he got rid of Elsa and became King, he would definitely keep this cute little cock slut around for a good long time.


	2. Watersports (Elsa, Anna)

Frozen Kink October

Chapter 2: Watersports (Elsa/Anna)

"Elsa, are you sure about this?" Anna questioned, looking down at her naked older sister kneeling before her. A few weeks after the Great Thaw, the royal sisters of Arendelle had discovered a strange and unusual love between them. A love not typically seen in siblings. And that love had lead them to engage in increasingly more risqué acts of depravity.

Now, Anna was happy to fulfil any of Elsa's hidden desires, but the Queen's request had taken her aback.

Elsa seriously wanted Anna to pee on her face?

"Yes, Anna, I'm sure about this." Replied Elsa, gazing up at the Princess with a calm and patient smile. She could understand her lover's nervousness. It's not every day that the ruler of a nation, and your sister, asked you to use her face as a mere toilet.

But Elsa couldn't deny herself. The thought of her beloved Anna releasing all her hot piss on her face excited Elsa more than she thought possible.

"Well, alright, if this is what you want." Anna said. Despite her reservations, she would do it. Nothing made Anna happier than making Elsa happy, and if raining urine all over Elsa's gorgeous face made her happy, then Anna would oblige.

Anna moved into position, standing over the kneeling Elsa, her pussy aimed down directly at the Queen's smiling face. After drinking several glasses of water in preparation Anna was fit to burst, and she wouldn't be able to hold back much longer.

It was only a few seconds later that Anna left out a soft groan and a yellow stream of piss shot from her pussy and down over Elsa's face. The Queen closed her eyes to avoid them being stung by the golden liquid. She could feel it splashing down all over her cheeks, soaking her hair and dripping down her body. The smell was horribly bitter, but Elsa didn't care. She was in sheer bliss. She opened her mouth and Anna's piss fell in, coating her taste buds. Elsa almost gagged from the rank taste of piss, but she quickly took control and forced herself to keep her mouth open. It didn't take long before her mouth was overflowing with piss, with more running down her chin and onto the top of her breasts.

Anna moaned at the sight. She couldn't deny how hot this was. The Snow Queen of Arendelle, covered in her little sister's hot piss, reduced to a simple toilet for Anna to relieve herself on. What was she so nervous about? This was amazing!

But still, all good things come to an end eventually, and Anna could her stream running out. Anna squatted down over Elsa's piss covered face, making sure the last few drops fell onto Elsa.

Soon, Anna's bladder was empty, and she had no more piss to give. Moving back away from the kneeling Queen, the Princess panted a little and stared down at Elsa. The sight had to be one of the most erotic things Anna had ever seen.

Elsa's entire face was covered in Elsa's piss. Her beautiful hair was absolutely soaked through, like she had just emerged from a bath. Her skin seemed to glimmer in the candlelight of their bedroom. The top of her body was stained with piss, her large breasts and flat stomach as well. Even the floor around her kneeling form was covered in piss. The smell wafting off the Queen was not pleasant.

Elsa still had her eyes closed, and she had closed her mouth around the large mouthful of urine she held inside. With some effort, Elsa managed to swallow down the piss. It burned as it went down her throat, and she could feel it sit sickly inside her stomach. But that didn't matter to Elsa. The experience was wonderful, and something she wished to try again soon.

Elsa opened her eyes and gazed lovingly at her beloved sister. Licking her lips, Elsa stood up, walked over to Anna and kissed her deeply. Anna could taste her own piss on Elsa's tongue and lips, the front of her clothes was being stained with the urine covering her body, but she didn't care. Anna wrapped her arms tighter around Elsa and deepened the kiss, simply happy to be with the one she loved.


	3. Temperature Play (Elsa, Anna)

Frozen Kink October

Temperature Play (Elsa/Anna)

Looking down at Anna laying spread-eagled on the large bed, completely naked, her wrists and ankles gently tied to the bed posts with thin yet strong strands of cool ice. Elsa licked her lips in anticipation. Her little sister looked like such a tasty treat like that, Elsa wouldn't mind just staring at her hours. But, there was something else she wanted to do even more.

Elsa crawled slowly onto the bed until she was above Anna's prone form. The Princess smiled brightly up at her Queen, eager to see what kind of game they were going to play tonight.

"Are you ready, Anna?" Elsa asked softly. Her bright blue eyes glimmered with love as she gazed down at Anna, waiting for her response.

"Yep! I'm ready, Elsa!" Anna was so excited she was shaking in anticipation. Elsa chuckled and stroked Anna's cheek. Elsa used her powers to cool her fingers down until they were pleasantly cold. Anna shivered at her sister's touch, closing her eyes and waiting for more to come. She was so proud of Elsa for suggesting this. In the beginning she was so nervous about using her ice powers in the bedroom, worried she would hurt Anna in the heat of the moment. But, with Anna's encouragement and love, Elsa gradually became more and more confident in using her abilities in more pleasurable ways for her dear sister.

Elsa pulled her fingers away from Anna's cheek and raised them in front of Anna, so she could see what Elsa was doing. Elsa's hands began to glow a bright blue as her hands became colder and colder. But she made sure not to make them too cold, so they wouldn't hurt Anna. That was the last thing Elsa wanted to do tonight.

Finally, Elsa placed her ice on Anna's perky breasts. Anna gasped in surprise. The cold was a shock, yes, but it also felt so incredibly good. Her pink nipples instantly became stiff, poking into Elsa's hands. Elsa grinned and began to use her fingers to play with Anna's nipples, tweaking them, rolling them between her fingers, even gently pulling them. Through it all Anna moaned in pleasure, pushing her breasts further into Elsa's hands.

Eventually, one of Elsa's hands left one of Anna's breasts alone and began to trail down Anna's flat stomach, sending goose-bumps rippling along her freckled skin. Soon, the hand found the Princesses' boiling core. She could feel the heat radiating from Anna's pussy, drawing her fingers into her wet passage.

Anna's mouth opened in a silent moan. Oh, the sensation of feeling Elsa's fingers probing her tight pussy, the contrast between those freezing digits and her burning entrance sent Anna's mind into a state of pure euphoria. Elsa smirked proudly and went to work in bringing Anna to a satisfying climax. She worked her fingers in and out of her sister's pussy, curling them as she went, and she stroked Anna cute little clit which was poking out, begging to be touched. Whilst one hand did this, the other worked Anna's breasts, squeezing them and rubbing them deeply. Anna was throwing her head back and forth, breathy gasps and moans escaping her mouth. She was pleading with Elsa to not stop, to never stop, not until she came.

Soon, Elsa could sense Anna was on the brink of orgasm and she had an idea to make it memorable. Elsa's fingers buried themselves as deep as they could go in Anna's passage and she let loose a small blast of ice cold air inside her sister.

Anna's eyes shot open wide and she let loose a long, loud moan as she came around Elsa's fingers, her juices freezing on the ice-cold digits. Elsa smiled sweetly and kept her fingers inside Anna as she came, not pulling out until Anna had let out a single quiet gasp and fell limp onto the bed. Elsa slowly pulled her fingers out of Anna's pussy, making her groan a little at the pleasant sensations. Elsa brought her hand up to her face and gazed at the juices frozen to her fingers. Giving Anna a little grin Elsa popped her fingers into her mouth, tasting the icy treat of her sister's juices, moaning at the taste.


	4. Spanking (Hans, Elsa)

Frozen Kink October

Spanking (Hans, Elsa)

"Stop this! Release me at once!" Elsa demanded. She tried to sound authoritative, but the panic lacing her words betrayed the fear she felt in this moment.

"Then stop the winter." Hans responded calmly as he looked down at the Queen spread over his lap. Hans had to admit, he had wanted to do this ever since he first saw Elsa. The thought of laying the cold and aloof Queen over his lap and giving that nice round ass a good spanking had certainly kept him entertained during her coronation, when he wasn't busy waving to her air-headed little sister. He thought this scenario would remain within the realms of his fantasies, but now here they are. Elsa, her hands bound in iron shackles, preventing her from using her powers, laying over the Prince's lap and her slutty dress pulled up to show that big creamy bubble butt.

"I-I don't know how! Please… please don't do this…" Elsa whimpered. She was terrified. She had never in her life been spanked before. She was a good girl and she had never given a reason for her father or mother to slap her bottom. But now her she was, about to be punished like a bad little girl. But, a small part of her felt she deserved this. She brought winter down upon Arendelle, and she couldn't fix it. She was a bad girl, and now she had to be punished.

"I have to. It's for your own good." Hans responded firmly. He believed her when she said she didn't know how to stop the winter. But even if he did, he wouldn't have stopped. Keeping one hand pressed on her head to keep her down, Hans raised his other hand high into the air, then brought crashing down onto one of Elsa's ass cheeks, causing a loud smack to be heard and making that juicy ass jiggle.

Elsa cried out in pain, her eyes screwed tight. She tried to wriggle away, but Hans was too strong. He slapped her again, even harder this time, and Elsa sobbed. She had never felt so humiliated in her life.

Hans gradually increased the speed of his swats, spanking Elsa faster and faster. He swapped between each thick butt cheek, giving them both equal attention. He watched enraptured as her ass jiggled and began to turn a bright cherry red. His cock grew as hard as steel, and he had a feeling Elsa could feel it, if the fact her crying became louder was any indication.

As he went on, Hans heard Elsa's sobbing die down, being replaced by quiet whimpers and whines. Soon, he began to feel an odd wetness coating his hand. Stopping for a second, he raised his gloved palm up to his face and saw a clear liquid covering it. Hans chuckled to himself. It seems the Queen, in some way, was enjoying her punishment. Well, why stop now? Hans adjusted his grip and resumed spanking his naughty little slut.

Elsa was ashamed of herself. She could feel her pussy grow moist and wet from this experience. What kind of deviant was she to enjoy this? She closed her eyes and tried to ignore the bolts of pleasure rocking her form as the Prince's palm crashed down against her ass.

Hans continued Elsa's punishment for a while a longer, his hands was almost a blur as it crashed down on Elsa's ass, the sounds of flesh smacking against flesh ringing out around the cold dungeon. But eventually, to Elsa's relief (and, to her shame, disappointment) Hans stopped his assault. With one last final smack, Hans leaned back and observed his handy work.

Elsa's once pale ass was now a bright, shining red. It shone like a ripe cherry or apple in summertime. Her pussy was red as well, along with being soaked in her juices. Hans stoked one of her cheeks gently and ran his fingers over her moist slit. making Elsa gasp quietly. The sight made Hans's dick harder than it had ever been. It was time to take care of it.

Standing up and pushing Elsa back onto the bed, Hans adjusted her until she lay with her ass raised up and her face buried in the pillow. Hans quickly pulled down his pants and his cock shot out into the air. He then moved to claim his prize.


	5. Feet (Kristoff, Anna)

Frozen Kink October

Feet (Kristoff, Anna)

Anna had never really seen the appeal her feet held for Kristoff. To her they were just feet. But to Kristoff they were priceless treasures worthy of his love and worship.

In the beginning, when Kristoff approached Anna about him worshiping her feet, she was unsure. But when he gave her a demonstration, she was on board. She may not get his feet fixation, but if it made him happy then she was happy to oblige.

Also, she couldn't lie, it felt so good.

And so, in the dead of night inside the Princesses' bed chambers, the ice harvester began his worship of his love's delicate little feet. First, he would slide her night gown up and over her thighs, so he could see her feet. He'd take them in his big, calloused palms and begin to rub them, massaging the soft skin, rubbing away any pain or discomfort she was feeling. Kristoff loved just how tiny they looked in his hands, so small and fragile. He'd be nothing but gentle when he'd massage Anna's feet. Anna would lean back and let out a long moan when his hands would work out the aches and pains caused by her running around Arendelle with her usual enthusiasm. It was not kind on her feet, but Kristoff's massage was the perfect cure.

Once that was done and Anna's feet felt nice and relaxed, Kirstoff would lean down and begin to gently kiss them. He'd start at her ankles and work his way down. He'd trail feather soft kisses over her little wriggling toes all the way down to her soles. Anna would giggle, the adorable sound was like music to Kristoff's ears.

After Kristoff was finished planting little kisses over Anna's feet, the real fun could start. First, he'd use his broad tongue to lick all the way from the bottom of her feet to the very tip of her toes. He'd go slowly, savouring every moment. Once his tongue had reached her toes, he'd use it to lick over them and between the gaps of her toes. He'd them take them into his mouth and he would suck on them, moaning at the taste of his Princess. Every toe on both of Anna's feet would receive equal attention. It's what they deserved, after all.

Up above Anna would smile down at her lover's oral worship of her feet. She'd lean back on the back and quietly moan at the feeling of his big wet tongue sliding up and over feet, his lips sucking heavily on her toes. There was no denying just how good it felt to have her feet worshiped like this. Her feet have never felt so pampered in her life, and she loved every second of it.

It was at this point Kristoff would pull her feet out of his mouth and observe his handiwork. Anna's feet were covered in his saliva and they glimmered in the candle light. Smirking at him, Anna would push her feet into Kristoff face, rubbing them all over, smearing his saliva on him. Kristoff would close his eyes and his mouth would hang open, and deep moan escaping his throat as his Princess used his face as a towel to wipe her feet off. This act alone made his as hard as the ice he spent all day harvesting.

Once her feet were nice and dry, Anna would fall back onto her big, soft bed, looking coyly at her lover. Pulling her nightgown over her head and throwing it to the side, showing her naked body to Kirsotff. The foot worship was a nice starter for her, but now it was time for the main course. Anna spread her legs apart, inviting Kristoff to the pleasure that awaited him. Something he was more than happy to take.


	6. Cock Worship (Kristoff, Anna)

Frozen Kink October

Cock Worship (Kristoff, Anna)

Kristoff would never have guessed Anna would have such skill in the act of worshipping cock. When he asked her about it, she swore to him that she had never done this before with anyone, and Kristoff believed her. He guessed she was just naturally talented.

Whenever Kristoff would return from a long, hard day of ice harvesting he would always look forward to meeting with his Princess. He'd sweep her up into his arms, kiss her gently, yet passionately, then he'd carry her back to her room where the two of them would spend the night basking in each other. One of Anna's favourite activities in the bedroom was getting on her knees and giving Kristoff's long, thick and heavy cock the love and worship it deserved.

Once his pants were down his cock would spring into the air, hard and ready for attention. Anna would gaze longingly at the thick shaft of man meat, running her soft little fingers all along it, feeling the heat wafting from it. Kristoff, smiling down at Anna, would then gently hold Anna by the back of her head and push her face into his shaft.

His cock was so big and long it would nearly cover the entirety of Anna's face. The Princess would then coo sweetly as she nuzzled her lover's cock, rubbing her face all over it, smelling its masculine musk. Kirstoff would watch quietly while stroking Anna's hair, waiting for the real fun to begin.

After a minute or so of simple cock nuzzling, Anna would begin her worship proper. She'd lay quick little kisses all along the shaft, from his balls to the very tip. Then she'd start licking it, quickly at first, but then going slower, savouring the taste of Kristoff's cock. She'd lick all around the shaft, trailing the thick veins all the way until she reached the head of his cock. With a quick lusty smile up towards Kristoff, Anna would envelop the cock head into the warm wet cavern of her mouth.

Anna would set to work, bringing her lover's delicious cock amazing pleasure. While sucking on his cock, her tongue would stroke around the head and then over the slit, tasting all the yummy pre-cum that would leak from the tip. Her hands would be working too, massaging his heavy balls, rubbing up and down the shaft, bringing Kristoff closer to release.

Since Anna was such a skilled and eager little cock sucker, it wouldn't take long before Kristoff would blow his load. His moans of pleasure would grow louder and louder, one hand would grasp on tighter to the back of the Princesses' head while the other would be grasping onto the bedsheet. Anna had done this plenty of times to know when her ice harvester was ready to explode. Pulling her mouth away from his cock, she spends the last few seconds before Kristoff's orgasm rapidly rubbing up and down his cock with her soft hands, aiming it directly at her face.

With loud groan, Kristoff would shoot his load all over the Princesses' pretty face, coating it in his thick white cum. Once he was spent Anna would clean herself up, using her hands and fingers to gather up all his cum that was spread all over her face, which she would then shove into her mouth to truly enjoy the taste of her man's spunk.

After she had swallowed it all down, Anna would close her eyes and once again nuzzle Kristoff's now soft cock, basking in the afterglow of the experience, whilst he would lean back on the bed, catching his breath, with a big happy smile on his face.


End file.
